


this fine establishment

by threefouram



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/pseuds/threefouram
Summary: ' Juanito Pelaez has the decency to just grin at him, move even closer.He narrows his eyes. "Are you just everywhere I go? Can't I catch a break?""I was here when you got here," Juanito points out in his loud-mouthed way. "You're the one stalking me, Placiding." 'or: in which Placido doesn't even play an instrument.





	this fine establishment

Placido Penitente does not look like he belongs in the mall scene.  
  
He seems out of place, tries to compensate by stuffing his hands into his pockets and pretending he's invisible. (It doesn't work because there's a girl that waves toward him. When he ducks away into the bathroom, he bumps into this guy he used to be friends with.)  
  
He wants, almost more than anything, to go home. Instead, he spends his Saturday wandering about like a lost child.  
  
That is, until he finds what he's looking for.  
  
He enters one of the many stores, and the chimes above the door make a sound that almost startles him out of his skin.  
  
He hears a groan come from the front of the room, rolls his eyes. It's the same stupid sound that he's heard for years from the seat behind him. He almost can't believe his luck (or lack thereof— he hasn't decided yet). He stays where he is for a few moments, behind a few instruments and out of view from where the counter is.  
  
His gaze flicks between the front section of the store, and the door— He still has time to leave, while he's unnoticed and unattended to by the  _incredibly hardworking staff of this fine establishment_ —  
  
" _Placiding?_ "  
  
The loud-mouthed boy's greeting drags him out of his trance, and this is when he knows that he has to commit to what he's doing. He scowls, makes his best agitated face. (The plan starts now, it seems.) "It's  _Placido_. I know you're dumb, but do you need me to spell it out for you?"  
  
Juanito Pelaez has the decency to just  _grin_ at him, move even closer.  
  
He narrows his eyes. "Are you just everywhere I go? Can't I catch a break?"  
  
"I was here when you got here," Juanito points out in his loud-mouthed way. "You're the one stalking me, Placiding."  
  
"Whatever," he says passively, sighing heavily. (He exhales so much air that he can barely remember why he's bothering to go through with this plan. But they all say he's got enough perseverance and work ethic to make things work, no matter the situation.) "Go suck a dick, Pelaez."  
  
The grin on Juanito's face doesn't falter. "Is that an offer?"  
  
He makes a disgusted face and begins to walk away. (Not part of the plan— Maybe. Unless playing hard to get is part of the plan.) He only gets a feet or two in before a hand tugs at his arm. He heaves out a sigh, grunting as he pulls back his arm. (Okay. So— All part of the plan.)  
  
"Wait— I'm sorry," Juanito says, "I work here. What do you need?"  
  
Placido stays silent until he finally faces Juanito's direction. The blank expression is replaced with mock disbelief. "I'm sorry— Your rich kid self actually works?" he scoffs. (This is acting natural. They throw words at each other all the time. The stupid retorts and possibly out of line banter is still part of the plan.)  
  
Juanito huffs. "I'm not just  _some_ spoiled brat. How lowly do you think of me?" The loud-mouthed boy picks up his smile from the ground before it can break. He begins to stammer out an apology, but Juanito laughs him off and shrugs. "Dad wants me to get a feel for the family business."  
  
"This music store?"  
  
Juanito chuckles at him, shaking his head. "No, this mall."  
  
His eyes widen considerably, but he doesn't say anything. (Something tells him that he should have gone for the door instead.)  
  
"Did you need something? Do you even play an instrument?" Juanito asks with furrowed brows.  
  
Placido just looks at him, then elsewhere in the store.   
  
"Oi, Penitente,  _kinakausap kita_." But a smile already begins to crack Juanito's face, all smug and knowing. "You don't," he accuses teasingly. "You're here for me, aren't you? HA! I always knew you'd come around! I'm going to tell everyone that you love me! This is  _such a revelation_ , Placiding."  
  
At that point, Placido has just dragged him into the corner of the store with a mantra of  _shut up, shut up, shut up_ leaving his lips. Eventually, Juanito does. (Not just talking. Not just gloating about Placido's lack of hatred towards him. It's like his world pauses momentarily.) "Really? You're actually shutting up?"  
  
A passing silence.  
  
Juanito's gaze drops slightly. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
"I, uh— No?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Juanito says, confused. "No is no, I respect that. I was just being stupid, don't worry."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Okay." Juanito smiles. "What, disappointed I'm not as much of a dick as you thought I was?"  
  
"No," Placido tells him, an odd feeling swirling in his gut, "disappointed I said no to kissing a perfectly cute guy."  
  
"Perfectly cute guy says that the offer stands." (Juanito looks incredibly smug, but the smile on his face is genuine.)  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Perfectly cute guy thinks you should let him teach you violin. So you have an excuse to be here next time."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"It is."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).


End file.
